


Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Syko's 2021 Valentine's Day Collection [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Faunus Qrow Branwen, Fluff, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pirate Qrow Branwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Qrow decides to do something to help both his lovers when the aftermath of capturing the slavers leaves them both stressed.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Syko's 2021 Valentine's Day Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [complexhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/gifts).



Qrow couldn’t hold back the bemused frown on his face as he clicked through the audio files. As he sat back, he absently pulled up a search page to look things up, wanting to know if there was a scientific reasoning behind it before he jumped to conclusions. It turned out there _was_ and out of curiosity, the pirate decided to go snooping through more files. Finding a few more that perked his interest before he finally satisfied his curiosity enough to leave the terminal alone, wandering out of James’s personal office to their living room so he could sprawl out on the couch while he sorted through what he’d just learned.

It wasn’t that he was upset about it, he’d just been surprised a bit. Especially since it had never come up in conversation before. Honestly learning that James found birdsongs to be relaxing and soothing likely would have gone a long way towards making him more comfortable with his faunus trait back when they’d been younger, back when Qrow still hid what he was to blend in. It was over and done with now, though Qrow was extremely suspicious of the number of times Clover had cracked his ass now that he knew _both_ of them enjoyed birdsongs and other natural sounds like rain and waterfalls. 

It gave him an idea.

Grinning to himself, Qrow swung up into a stand, pulling out his scroll to search for the best location for what he wanted. If he moved fast enough he could have everything set up before James and Clover got home from work. The whole situation with taking down Jacques Schnee had stressed both of them, but especially James, and the tallest of the trio frequently came home with headaches after dealing with all the legal and political bullshit the weasel kept throwing out to try to save himself. Not that it was doing much good with how much evidence they had against him, but the fact that he wouldn’t accept what he did was _wrong_ in any way was dragging everyone down. 

Qrow didn’t even want to think what his family was going through. Winter had asked James for a leave of absence to help her family while the mess was cleared up so Clover was shouldering many of her duties while she was away. Which meant the cheerful brunette Qrow had come to love was also tired and stressed more often than not. If he could pull off what he was planning then he should be able to help both of them at the same time. He just had to get everything and then make sure it was all set up before the others got home.

~*~

James rubbed at his temple as he closed the door behind him, the pounding in his head almost unbearable. He’d known that Jacques and Arthur wouldn’t go down quietly but they were putting up far more of a fight than they had any right to. Thankfully Robyn was beating them down as faster than they could call up any defense and it was only a matter of time before both of them were put behind hard-light walls where they belonged. He went through the motions of changing into casual clothes, something that Qrow insisted on when he and Clover got home, and went looking for the pirate that he was sure was supposed to be waiting for them.

He hadn’t gotten a message that Qrow had gone sailing off anyways and Qrow _always_ let them know when he was leaving. He couldn’t always tell them how long he’d be gone, but he tried his best when he was able to.

James came to a stop when he reached the backroom.

There had been a few requirements when the three of them had gone looking for a house together. One of Qrow’s was that there be enough rooms for each of them to have their own space while still having a bedroom for them all to sleep in when they were together. James’s had been that there be enough rooms for him and Clover to have a home office so that they could attend emergencies without having to travel unnecessarily. Clover’s had been that there was a large closed in back room so that they could enjoy the outside without being exposed to the extreme cold. Unless they wanted to open the large windows with the wall controls. 

Still, with how busy they’d been they hadn’t done much more than put some chairs and a table out back. What James walked in on was a lot more than that. 

The table and chairs had been moved to one side to make room for the large pool that had been installed, complete with a waterfall filter and rocky exterior to look natural. There were plants on newly installed shelves along the walls and a few extra potted plants in the corners and along the floors. James could see tubing discreetly tucked behind the pots, indicating a timed watering system. There was music playing softly in the background, wind and string instruments, adding to the peaceful atmosphere of the room. The final thing was in the corner opposite the sitting area that had been set up. A few large bean bags and pillows had been thrown in the corner, creating a spot large enough for all three of them to curl up comfortably with Qrow already napping on the pile.

James smiled softly, his headache already lessening, touched that Qrow had spent so much time and effort creating such a spot for them. He went over, kneeling next to the cushions to reach out, gently brushing his fingers through the soft hair to rouse the other. Red eyes opened with a quiet coo, making James’s heart flutter at the soft sound and the gentle look in the beautiful red. A sweet little smile curved Qrow’s lips to match the slight flush on his cheeks.

“Like the room?” Qrow sat up, stretching out as he scooted over to pull James down with him.

James went with the tugs, settling with his head in Qrow lap, a pleased hum leaving him when long, agile fingers began massaging his scalp. “It’s wonderful. I’m impressed you got so much done so fast…” 

“Hmm… Wanted to have everything set up for you guys when you got home…” Qrow kept up his ministrations, waiting for blue eyes to slip closed before he drew in a deep breath and started singing with his bird voice. James’s eyes popped back open in surprise, a joyful smile shaping his lips before Qrow’s fingers brushed over his eyelids, encouraging to close them again. Qrow glanced up, catching sight of Clover leaning in the doorway with the widest smile he’d ever seen and gave him an arched look, tipping his head to invite the other into joining them. Clover trailed over slowly, taking in the very rare sight of James with his guard completely down before he settled down beside them. He’d been getting ready to lay on his side before one blue eye cracked back open and a powerful arm shot out to wrap around his waist, pulling him to James’s chest. 

He heard the slight shift in Qrow’s song, one that hinted he was being laughed at, but he was too busy burying his face in the soft fabric of the shirt to hide his blush to properly glare at the pirate. Clover felt fingers card through his hair as Qrow reached out to him and slowly relaxed into the feeling as the breathing under him smoothed out into something deeper. Qrow sat over them with a smile, combing through their hair as he sang them both to sleep. He’d let them nap for a while, let them get the rest they needed. In an hour or two, he’d wake them and order something for them all to eat but for now they could all use the relaxation.


End file.
